


Oppa Haikyuu Style!

by makichansenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack?, Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rated T for language, bokuro need to stahp, i can't believe that my first tsukiaka fic is this monstrosity, i don't even know where i am going with this, i still hope you'll like it tho, kuroo and bokuto are hoe bros, oppa gangnam style is referenced, poor konoha, rating may go up as i go, tags to be updated as i go because i can't tag to save my life, that child, this is probs shitty af, this will probably end up in a polyamorous mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo reenact scenes from the Oppa Gangnam Style music video.</p><p>Tsukishima has been trying to avoid them, but he's in hell once again.</p><p>Akaashi doesn't know what to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> So like... I totally imagined Brokuro/Bokuro/BokuKuro (???) doing the elevator scene from oppa gangnam style. It just seemed like something they would do. xD

It was a Monday and Akaashi was finally home. Well, almost home. He had to use the elevator to get to the 6th floor of the apartment and walk five doors down to actually be home.  Akaashi was waiting patiently for the elevator doors to slide open.  When the doors finally slid open, he took in the sight before him and looked at the elevator camera like he was on The Office. 

 

In front of Akaashi were two men reenacting the elevator scene from the Oppa Gangnam Style music video.  The man standing had ridiculous black hair with lazy looking eyes.  Akaashi couldn't tell if it was bed hair, or if the man just styles his hair that way.  The man laying down had two toned hair that was spiked up, and big, bright golden eyes.  The two just stared at Akaashi with mouths slightly open as if they were in shock.  Akaashi just walked in and pressed his floor number.  The doors closed, and Akaashi could hear the terribly whispered conversation.

 

"Bro.. Do you see him?"

 

"Yeah bro. He's gorgeous as fuck."

 

"I know.  Is he, like, real?"

 

"I don't know bro."

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes.  He gratefully steps out of the elevator, and the two men also got out.

 

"Hey, doesn't Tsukki live around here?"

 

"Tsukki? Oh my gawsh! I haven't seen him in forever!"

 

"Yeah. He said he moved, but the place looks like what's posted on facebook."

 

"Look bro! The door number behind Tsukki! It's door #68! Let's pay him a visit!"

 

Just then, Akaashi turned around with an incredulous look on his face.  "Would you happen to be Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san?"  Akaashi asked.

 

The two toned hair guy whooped, "Bro! He knows us!!!" He then turns to Akaashi. "I'm Bokuto and this is Kuroo!" Bokuto exclaimed proudly.

 

Akaashi nodded his head. "I see." he replied.

 

"Wait… how do you know us?" Kuroo asked.

 

"Ah! Would you look at that. Tsukishima just texted me that he's going to be late.  I'm sorry, but you won't be able to visit him today." Akaashi says and quickly walks to his apartment unit.

 

Once Akaashi was inside, he walked to the office room and saw Tsukishima working diligently on something.

 

"Tsukishima… _they're_ here." Akaashi said as he closed the door.

 

Tsukishima dropped his pen and turned to look at Akaashi.  "When you say ' _they_ ' are you talking about _'them'?_ " Tsukishima asked with wide eyes.

 

To Tsukishima's dismay, Akaashi nodded with a stern look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first tsukiaka fic, and I'm already giving Tsukishima a hard time. xD
> 
> as always... leave comments!! it gives me life. <3
> 
> tumblr [@maki-chan-senpai](http://maki-chan-senpai.tumblr.com/)


	2. The Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TsukiAka "outing" (it's actually a date. the children are dense af xD)

It's been a couple weeks since Akaashi had seen Bokuto and Kuroo.  It was kind of odd how they didn't come back and knock on every door looking for Tsukishima based on what Tsukishima said about them. 

 

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon when Tsukishima and Akaashi were riding the bus home.  They had just finished their outing, and were exhausted.  They went to a nice restaurant for brunch where they caught up with each other.  Which was pretty odd since they live together, but their schedules just made it impossible for them to talk to each other.  It was pleasant and the bill wasn't too expensive.

 

Afterwards, Akaashi said that he wanted to go to the art museum that opened a couple weeks ago.  Tsukishima agreed, and the two went.  Tsukishima didn't really like art to the point where he can analyze and critique it, but he liked it enough to enjoy the beautiful pieces people poured their heart and soul into.  Akaashi absolutely adored art.  He would research many things about it, such as the different artists, the history, and styles.  He just didn't tell anyone about his secret passion.

 

When they were done at the art museum, Tsukishima suggested a crepe shop.  Akaashi was craving something sweet so he agreed to go.  They ordered a strawberry special and shared.  The crepe was super good and Akaashi wanted to keep going back so that they could try every flavor and special they had.  Once they were full of dessert, the two felt tired and decided to go home.  Akaashi and Tsukishima didn't want to walk, so they agreed to take the bus home.

 

Tsukishima and Akaashi were just getting comfortable in their seats when Oppa Gangnam Style started playing.  Tsukishima paid no attention to it, but Akaashi's eyes widen and he had bad feeling in his gut. As if on cue, two men wearing beanies stood up as the bus moved.  They took off their beanies and Akaashi groaned.  In front him, with bright smiles, were Bokuto and Kuroo. He had no idea how Bokuto and Kuroo knew that he and Tsukishima would be on this bus.  At the sound of Akaashi's groan, Tsukishima looked up.  His body froze and fear took over in his eyes.  Just by looking at him, Akaashi could tell that Tsukishima wasn't ready to meet the two again.

 

As the song played, Bokuto stood on the armrests of the aisle seats and shamelessly moved his hips to the beat of the song with his ass facing Akaashi and Tsukishima.  Bokuto hooted and danced as Kuroo tried to get the other passengers to liven up and join their party.  Kuroo and Bokuto tried their best to sing along, but their words sounded like gibberish.  Tsukishima and Akaashi just pretended to not notice them.  When Kuroo noticed this, he smirked his signature shit eating smirk, and lip synced the song to them while trying to look like a badass.  Akaashi buried his face in his hand from embarrassment, and Tsukishima tried to give Kuroo the best death glare he could muster up. 

 

Thankfully, the song ended before their stop.  Bokuto and Kuroo were about to get off the bus when Tsukishima saw Kuroo hand the driver a wad of cash, and Akaashi heard Bokuto say, "Thanks Konoha. Totally owe you one."

 

Akaashi looked at Tsukishima, bewildered by what had happened, and Tsukishima looked back at him with the same expression.  At the same time they asked, "They planned this?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Bokuto and Kuroo know what bus and time Tsukki and Akaashi would be on? I have no idea. can someone please tell me how they knew?
> 
> Why is Konoha a bus driver? I have no idea either.
> 
> In all honesty, I have no idea where I'm going with this. 
> 
> Lol. Hope you guys liked it!! 
> 
> tumblr [@maki-chan-senpai](http://maki-chan-senpai.tumblr.com/)


	3. smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey~~ Guess who is alive and decided to update??? 
> 
> It'sa meeee!!!
> 
> Lmao. please take this shitty update and don't hate me.

"I can't believe that they planned this!" Tsukishima yelled as he tossed his bag into the corner. 

 

He and Akaashi had just returned home, still in disbelief of what had happened on the bus ride home.

 

"I… I didn't even know that they would go that far.  What kind of people are they?" Akaashi asked trying to figure out how people can have the guts to do something that embarrassing in public.

 

"I should've known! I knew I should've taken cautionary measures, but they didn't show up in weeks so I thought it was safe." Tsukishima rambled.  Then he turned to Akaashi with wide eyes, "What if we end up seeing them everywhere.  Knowing them, they'll keep nagging me to catch up with them and introduce you to them."

 

"They wouldn't do that.  They won't go that far… right?" Akaashi asked with uncertainty.

 

"I don't even know.  I'm sorry Akaashi-san" Tsukishima mumbled, staring at the floor.

 

Akaashi walked up to Tsukishima and lifted his chin up a little so that he could look at him, "Hey. It's fine. There's a lot going on, and we're just stressed.  Let's go to the stables on Tuesday. I don't think they're the type of people to go to that kind of place. Plus, it's out in the rurals. We'll go to the usual place.  I'll call up Ushijima, and see if he can squeeze us in.  You're off, right?"

 

Tsukishima nodded. It was just like Akaashi to be the calm and rational one. He took a deep breath and smiled, "Thank you, Akaashi-san.  I'm sorry for freaking out.  I just don't have a lot of good memories with those two." Tsukishima shuddered.

 

Akaashi smiled back, "Any time. You should shower and get ready for bed. It's getting late, and we had a long day today. I'm sure you're tired."

 

Tsukishima simply nodded and went to his bedroom as Akaashi called Ushijima.

 

Little did the two know that Konoha was outside their door with a stethoscope listening to their conversation.

 

**To OwlHead:**

They're planning to go to Ushijima's on Tuesday.  Akaashi just called him.

 

You guys better pay me double!  This is seriously creepy.

 

**From OwlHead:**

Gotcha. I'll check with Kuro.  Thanks again Konoha! If we don't have the cash, we'll pay in a different way.

 

**To OwlHead:**

This is the last one. I'm tired and stalking people is against the law! The shit I do for you. Smh.

 

**From OwlHead:**

Love you too, Konoha!!! <3

 

"Alright bro! Call up Ushijima and ask him when Tsukki and Akaashi are going to be there." Bokuto said as he sent his message to Konoha.

 

"Woah! Ushijima, as in THE Ushijima Wakatoshi from high school? The farm boy?" Kuroo asked in disbelief.

 

"Yeah! He owns a horse stable and rents the horses out to people, or people make appointments with him to ride the horses around his land." Bokuto stated like he knew everything.

 

Kuroo gawked at him, "How do you even know this?"

 

"I have my sources, bro." Bokuto said with a smirk of his own. "Now, are you going to call him or what? I have the perfect plan to surprise them, and I think Ushijima will go along with it."

 

Kuroo scoffs, "Someone is way too confident… but I like it."

 

Bokuto smiles brightly, "This is going to be great!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Tsukishima elegantly riding horses??? (Yisssss)
> 
> What is Bokuto plan? Does it sound evil???
> 
> Kuroo loves his hoe bro so he'll go along with anything and everything. 
> 
> Ushijima has a huge piece of land. like... shit. Son could probs fit disneyland. 
> 
> I'll most likely update over Christmas break. lmao. it's finals season!! wheee!! Y'all invited to my funeral. Someone please bring corn soup.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Love you guys!! <3


End file.
